


The Royal blood

by DarkKnight21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Witch Curses, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnight21/pseuds/DarkKnight21
Summary: A long time ago...... the story of those three stories took an end and a God started to create a new one.Once upon a time, there was a big war between Vampires and Werewolves. To bring peace the witcher and witches of the north decided to write a pact in which they bound the life of one member of the Royal blood of each clan together. It allows one of them ( Vampire / Werewolf) to rule for one hundred years as a King of their World.Now, these hundred years are up and the world needs a new King, but what would happen if the chosen one is a human?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Royal blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it and also give me some comments. And also sorry for my poor English as it isn't my first language.  
> Thank you :)

In the beginning, there were just a bunch of humans in a small town somewhere in Transylvania. 

Back then the summer was cold and the winter even colder. And cold blood, who you knew as the Vampire, was the only one who was able to provide enough food and clothes for the people. 

At first, the humans were afraid of their beauty, as there was a lot of folklore going around, about heart-eating demons, who would eat your heart once you accept them ( which was actually half true), and Devils who wanted to seduce the pure souls. 

Since the line of the cold blood was mixed up with some humans, they were able to convince the people, which brought them the Title the Royal blood.

Meanwhile, the poor crushed of the wolves had to spend their life as humans in the nearby woods. Driven out by their Tribes because of the curse, they had nowhere to go or no one to turn on. Only the moon pitted them. So she gained them a wish, to turn themself back into wolves under her moonlight, so they would never forget where they came from. From then on the wolves thought of the moon as their goddess, who led them a way to start a new life. And in order to reach it, they started to mingle with the people.

Soon the humans started to turn away from the Royals whose rules and demands got harsher over the years. And went to the werewolves instead who taught them how to defend themself, to hunt and get through the harsh northern winter. 

At the same time, the cold blood realized that the humans started to turn away from them, so they went out looking for the reason, just to see that a pack of wolves took over the power. 

Upon seeing this, the cold blood used the nativity to capture them one by one and started to torture them. Making them their slave and breaking their will. 

But this didn’t last long as the Moon, who watched all of this, aiming for revenge. So she gave the wolves not only the body but also their true power back. Which led to a never-ending War. 

As it took over the human world, the witches of the south and witchers of the north came up with a plan. 

During the fight, they were able to catch a part of the soul of both leaders and bound them on a contract. 

A contract which bound them together by life and death. But this was just one part of the contract. To safe keep the peace for a long time they decided to balance the power between them. In order to achieve this, they came up with a throne. 

A throne that would allow one King ( wolf or Vampire) to rule over both clans for one hundred years. 

Forced to agree to the contract, a young wolf named Taylor became the first King of the new era. 

As time started to change, the younger generation decided to leave their homeland but less did they know that not every change can be called a blessing. 

And the humans, who were once able to fool by few stories, started to care for their surroundings. 

Which brought soon or later to a downfall for everyone. 

And those who were able to escape started to domain the world, by turning into wicked creatures they ignored all the rules and lived freely. 

You may forget the past but the past never forgets his promise. So once again, one hundred years have passed and the contract of the forgotten calls for a new ruler. 

  
  
  



End file.
